Easier To Run
by amrgirl59
Summary: Edward hurts Bella, and she leaves for Volterra. Will the truth consume her, or will she let her secret out? One-shot. Rated T for dark themes.


**A/N: I've been working on this for a while, since winter, I guess. And it's been, what, like over a year since I've posted anything to this site? I've been busy, and I am working on a full fanfiction. I also have some original fiction stuff that I think has been deemed more important, but, really, it's whatever I think of first that's written first. But, I swear, I will eventually finish and upload my full fanfiction. Someday.**

**Anyways, this one-shot is based vaguely upon the song Easier to Run by Linkin Park (hence the title). And, as it is a one-shot, I won't be continuing it. I'm way too busy. So, yeah, thanks for reading, and review, please!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He hurt me. He said that he never would, but he did. He lied to me, he betrayed me, he broke me, he tore me apart completely. The thought of it caused me physical pain, as did every small reminder.

I wasn't wimping out, or giving up. I couldn't stay anymore. It was easier to leave. It was the best way. I had to leave, so I did. I grabbed my passport and cash, and began to drive to the nearest airport. I had to get away from everything, and not be suffocated by it all.

I flew to the only place that I could think of- Volterra. If anything ended badly, then at least I'd be dead. It would just be a major plus if the plane crashed on the way over.

I had made a snap decision. Everybody- besides him- was out of the country, hunting in Canada. Even if Alice did see me, they couldn't act fast enough. They wouldn't be able to stop me in time, and when they managed to find me, I'd be miles above the ground. At that point, they wouldn't be able to do anything.

I completely ignored the fact that I'd be leaving Charlie and Jacob behind. I had brought both of them so much pain while I had been with them. I could tell that they didn't want me around. They were better off without me as a burden. Everybody was.

Even though I knew that the flight to Italy was long, it went by quickly for me. Too quickly for my comfort.

The 10 hour flight was over in what seemed like less than an hour. I was too hyped up on the adrenaline from running away to sleep. I also didn't want to have any nightmares, when I would wake up screaming on a plane, surrounded by other people. I hadn't gone to sleep since it had happened, and I didn't know exactly what would happen. I assumed that I would have the same reaction as I did to when he left.

The fact that there were many other people around me comforted me. Nothing bad could occur in a place as public as a full plane, at least not caused by him. He wasn't stupid enough to do that. And I was the last person admitted on the plane, so unless he snuck on another way, I could guarantee that he wasn't up in the air with me.

I leaned my head back against the head rest, and shut my eyes. When images of him began popping up, I snapped my eyes open. Before I did, I saw my back hitting the wall. "Just keep quiet, Bella, and hold still. You'll have your fun soon enough," he had whispered into my ear. As soon as I had pushed the memory away, I vowed to keep my eyes open as much as possible, to attempt to keep all thoughts of him away. I couldn't think of him without wanting to curl up in a hole and die. Or just plain die in general.

That was why I was going off to Volterra, versus anywhere else in the world. There, I would either be valued and protected, or killed. I assumed that Aro would still uphold his offer for me to join. Since I wouldn't let any of the Cullens change me, the Volturi would either have to change me or kill me. I'd rather die than go on living normally. I couldn't stand to go on living as I was. I was imperfect. Nobody, besides him, would want me ever again. I wasn't good enough to go on living. I had nothing, no reason to keep on living. I was useless. All I had left to do was get to Volterra and hope that they would kill me instead of change me. If not, then I would have even failed at dying.

I had to focus on something. I couldn't just let my mind wander. I needed to be preoccupied with something the whole time. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to block out all thoughts of him. I didn't work. _"Don't lie to me, Bella. I know you want this. You've told me numerous times before that you do."_ _His hands forced me to remain motionless, no matter how hard I tried not to be._

I let out a small whimper at the thought, causing the lady next to me to glance in my direction. I ignored her, as she had probably seen worse. It wasn't her business, anyways. She looked like the stereotypical business woman, who wouldn't want to be bothered by anything besides her laptop and cell phone.

I jumped slightly when the flight attendant asked me if there was anything she could get me. I shook my head quickly and she walked away, but not before she asked if she could get me a blanket or a pillow.

_"Please, Edward, just let me get-"_

_"No. There's nothing else you need for this."_

I scratched the inside of my wrist with my fingernails to block out any more thoughts. I hated how even the simplest thing would remind me of him. I wish I never had the chance to remember it. I hated the memories, I hated how they were engrained in my brain, and I hated myself. It was entirely my fault. If I had never pushed him in the first place, he never would have pushed me back. Or if I was stronger, or smarter. If I had just forced somebody into changing me into a vampire it never would have happened. I'd be living out my happy, never ending life with all of them. It would be perfect, and we'd never have any flaw. We'd all be vampires, immortal, impeccable creatures.

And I realized that if I deluded myself with the fantasy long enough, I'd never have to think of the harsh reality I'd eventually have to face.

It was really childish of me, running away. I took the easy way out, but I just didn't want to stay and ignore what had happened.

A message came on over the intercom in Italian. Once it ended, they played it over in English. "Excuse me, passengers. We will be landing in five minutes. Please return your seats to an upright position, close your trays, and make sure that your seat belt is properly fastened."

I did as the voice asked, and, sure enough, we were on the ground in five minutes. As soon as we were allowed to leave, I stood up and I grabbed my sole bag from the overhead storage, and walked out to the taxi bay. I waited for the next available one. When it pulled up, I got into the taxi cab, and the driver asked me where I was headed. Fortunately, he spoke English.

"The clock tower in Volterra, please."

An hour later, I handed the driver enough cash to pay for the trip and got out of the car. Now that I was in Volterra, I had no clue how to actually find Volturi vampires, let alone have them bring me to Aro. Maybe they'd just kill me first.

I walked underneath the clock tower where I had first seen Jane, and hesitated there. By pure luck- or maybe not- two cloaked figures emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Isabella is back," the larger one said. "We've been anticipating your return. Please, come this way; Aro is waiting."

I followed.

Within 15 minutes, I was in the throne room, facing the three leaders of the vampire world.

"Isabella, we've missed you." Aro stood up and walked in front of me. "I wonder... Do you mind?" He waved his hand slightly in front of me. I shook my head.

After holding my hand for a second, Aro smiled. "How interesting. Still no change. But Isabella, can I ask how you ended up once again in Volterra, with no vampire escort this time?"

I didn't want to tell him everything, and I doubted that he cared that much. "I want to be turned. Or killed. Either works."

"Whatever for? You're so young, and I thought the Cullens would-"

"I just want to, okay?" I snapped at him, and regretted it when Caius began to glare at me.

"Let me confer with my brothers and see what we all will say." Aro glided back to their thrones, and grabbed Marcus' hand for a moment, then Caius'.

"Well, it seems that we all agree on changing you. Since you came here, I assume that you're willing to join our guard afterwards."

I nodded.

"Then it's been decided. Alec, take Isabella to your room and change her. Be careful."

Aro's request wasn't exactly what I had wanted, but it was possible that Alec could still screw up and kill me. And with his looks, it wouldn't be a terrible way to die. I followed Alec until we entered what I assumed to be his room, and he gestured me inside. I stood in the center of the room as he circled around me. I swallowed nervously, since I could feel his gaze on me. I felt his cool finger trail over the back of my neck, which was uncovered with my hair tied up high.

"Really, what brings you hear?" He murmured into my ear. I could feel Alec standing right behind me.

"I had to leave," I whispered.

"Why? What was so bad about your home that you wanted to come back to Italy? Did your boyfriend break up with you?" He said it mockingly, but I still flinched. When Alec appeared in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped back away from him completely and shrieked. He held up his hands to show his surrender, before stepping closer to me again.

"Isabella, what the hell did he do to you?" He asked in amazement, looking me straight in the eyes. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. "I swear, I won't do anything to hurt you."

I saw the sincerity in his eyes and collapsed with sobs. Alec caught me in his arms before I could hit the ground. He picked me up and carried me over to a couch placed in the middle of the room, and sat down next to me.

"Isabella, tell me. You're safe here."

I took a deep breath before I began. "Earlier today- well, yesterday," I added after glancing at the time. "He, Edward." I shuddered as I gasped his name out. "He hurt me." And then the whole story came pouring out. "I was spending the night at his house, because Charlie thought that it was just Alice and me. I had gotten ready to go to sleep in his room, when he grabbed me. He pushed me into the wall, and-" All of the memories that I had tried so hard to keep back finally flooded free. I focused my view on a speck on the otherwise perfectly white walls. "He forced himself on me. He acted like I wanted it, and I think that he honestly believed that. He put his complete trust in his delusions." My voice lowered as my story went on, but I knew that Alec would be able to hear whatever I was to say. "He wouldn't let me go. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. There was nobody around to hear my screams. He raped me. I can't go into it, but when he was finished, he thought that we could go on like normal. But I couldn't. When I got back to my house, Charlie was out because of his job. I grabbed my passport and cash, and caught a flight over here. It's easier this way, compared to however my life would have ended up as back in Forks."

Alec stood up and pulled my wrist, so I was standing in front of him. He raised his hand, stroking his fingers down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. You'll never have to feel like that again. You'll be safe here. Nobody will hurt you. I'll make sure of that." His arms encircled me as he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't cry out when he lowered his face to my neck and bit into my throat. I was ready to begin my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
